Hetalia Corpse Party
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: Full summery inside. The nations try a charm that will keep them friends forever, but it failed now they have to try to keep their lives and sanity as they wander the cursed halls of the first world summit? Chapter 4 up now!
1. The charm

**Me: Yo everyone! I just got this game called corpse party, which is how I got the idea for this epic horror fic. I know it's more for Halloween but I couldn't wait. I'm going to try to use every character in Hetalia and some of the fan made ones. **

**Warning: Character death, sorrow, nightmares, lots of gore, I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters... I believe that's all.**

**Summary: **It was supposed to keep them all friend's forever. It was a mindless game! Now they were fighting for their lives and their sanity in the cursed building of the first World summit building. Where the ancients held their meetings in their time. Friendships will be broken and lives will be lost. Will any of the nations ever see their land... Or each other again?

"So. When the few walked over to the door, it was like a decoration on the wall. They couldn't open it. The light blue figure was slowly gaining up on them. They had nowhere to go... When they could clearly see the figure, it appeared as a little girl. She was clearly an elementary school student. They were frozen in fear. When the little girl opened her mouth to speak... she had no tongue. They all let out a loud scream and that was the last of them... In the pouring rain... In the first world summit that was torn down and was replaced by this one!" England finished as he moved the candle away from his face. The allies except for Russia, and the Axis except for Germany were all shaking as England turned his back to the group.

"Was this all true England?" America asked as he tried to swallow the lump that made its way to his throat.

"Yes it is." England smiled as he blew out the candle leaving the meeting room completely dark. The only thing they could hear was footsteps coming closer to the door, slowly they heard it creak open with a light blue hue. Everyone jumped as they door opened all the way to a little girl. She walked up to England. Every last one of the nations screamed but stopped when they noticed both England and the girl laughing. They lights flicked on as New Zealand leaned himself against the door to keep himself from falling over. "I can't believe all of you fell for it!" England laughed so much his stomach hurt and he doubled over. "Owowowo." The little girl was the first to calm herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm Wy, a micro nation from Australia. You never met me because I'm too young to be at these meetings." Soon the fear turned to anger which was directed toward England. Then the anger turned to gloating and seeing how adorable Wy was." Soon the meeting room was filled with all the nations. They heard the screaming from the group and they all wanted to make sure that everyone was alright. While everyone was talking Romania looked at the ground and silently sobbed. Bulgaria smiled softly and rubbed Romania's back with his finger tips.

"Are you alright?" He softly whispered to the vampire nation. Romania tried to stop himself from making noise, he slightly nodded. Moldova whispered to Bulgaria.

"Romania's going to be replaced." Bulgaria jumped.

"How come!" He said this a bit too loud that everyone looked back at them.

Bulgaria with the help of Moldova helped explain what was happening to Romania. The ones who took it the hardest were England and Norway.

"How about we do this!" England took a pair of scissors and cut out a figure of a person. It's called 'satoshi ever after' charm!" He held it out, it was about two times the size of the nation himself. "Everyone hold onto it and say 'Satoshi if you please' as many times as there are nations here. It doesn't matter if you mess up but do not under any circumstances go back to fix it." They all grabbed a section of the figure and repeated the phrase over and over in their heads. "Okay everyone done?" They all nodded. "Okay, now we have to take it apart, we all need our own piece, so even if you have to dig your nails into it we have to rip it. Ready? Now!" The paper easily tore as all the nations and Micro nations tore it into pieces. "Now we keep this piece of paper with us where ever we go and we all will stay friends... No matter what happens." England smiled at Romania who blushed and he held onto the piece of paper tightly.

"Thank you." Romania said barely over a whisper as hot tears stained his pale face.

The power suddenly went out. The three Italians screamed as they jumped. Spain, Germany and Cipango held onto their right Italian as they tried to keep them from having a spaz attack and passing out. The room started to shake harshly.

"I think it's an earthquake!" Iceland called over the loud shaking he nearly screamed as he almost got hit by falling lights.

"Everyone! Get under the table!" Germany ordered as he pulled Italy under with him. The wooden floor started to splinter and groan under the pressure of the nations and the fore of the ground breaking apart outside. Soon large holes surrounded the group as the only thing they could see was darkness in the holes. The floor seemed to shift, tilt almost as everyone started to slide. The table was the first to fall into the dark abyss. Everyone now in a panic started to get away from the inclined plane. But Iceland was the unlucky one, the floor under him gave out as he started to fall. Norway quickly grabbed onto his wrist. The splintered wood at the edge dug painfully into his arm, breaking the skin as blood oozed out of the wound. Iceland gasped.

"Norway!" Iceland tried to pull himself up but with no use. The thirty degree angle the floor was in increaced to a forty degree making all of the nations start to slide again Denmark this time held onto Norway's waist surely so the two nations wouldn't fall to their deaths. The floor started to groan again as everyone silently prayed that they were not the ones on the weak spot on the floor. The three Nordic nations screamed as Denmark dangled with one hand holding onto the wood and the other holding onto Norway.

"Iceland, climb up me and Anko, if you don't you'll die." Norway ordered his brother, Iceland slowly nodded and did as he was told America helped Iceland the rest of the way up as he held his hand out.

"Hey Norway! Grab onto my hand!" America called out to the two. Denmark was clearly tired. sweat beaded on his forehead as his muscles hurt and complained by burning.

"You better do as he say's Norge, if you don't then you might die." Denmark's voice was somewhat strained.

"Let go stupid." Norway ordered as he hit Denmark in the arm that was holding him.

"Ow! You'll calling me stupid!" Denmark nearly snapped.

"I don't know if you two noticed but if you two don't stop fighting then you'll both die." France called after the two. The floor groaned and shook then the unexpected happened. The floor cracked right in two and everyone fell. Into the darkness. They were consumed with only one possible outcome that stuck in their heads they all knew that they were going to die. the screams of the nations were all suddenly quieted.


	2. Fratello

He saw the dark room spin as he opened his eyes. His head hurt as he slowly stood up. Bulgaria was nearly passed out again as soon as he opened his eyes. He let himself fall asleep again before he woke again, in better shape than the first time he got up. He had a large throbbing on the side of his head. On instinct he put his hand to his head. He quickly pulled back as a sharp pain rushed to his skull. He looked at his hand, blood covered each digit and his palm. He slowly looked around, the room seemed old, the floor had plenty of holes all around. Broken tables littered the floor as mold and water attacked the olden wood. Bulgaria tried to stand. Across the room was Moldova. He was unconscious.

"Moldova, are you okay?" Bulgaria called out to the other nation. He didn't respond. "Hey come on!" Still no answer. Bulgaria tried to push the tables but they never move from that one spot for so long that spores and dust filled the air thickly that Bulgaria couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground and started to cough and dry heave. Soon after the air attack he regained his normal breathing pattern. He stood up again and carefully maneuvered himself around and over the objects so he wouldn't kill the two of them. Once he finally made it to the other nation he softly shook him. "Hey, come on wake up." He shook him a bit harder. "Come on, please let's just get up and out of here." Moldova stirred a bit before he slowly opened his eyes. He yawned as he looked back at Bulgaria with wide eyes.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He sat up and held Bulgaria's head in his hands. "What did you get hit with?"

"I really don't know." Bulgaria admitted as he took Moldova's hands off of his head. "Hey where is everyone else?" He asked as he suddenly noticed that it was only the two of them in the room. Moldova looked around as well.

"Oh my gosh, you're right." He suddenly stood up. "We need to go find everyone else." He chuckled a little bit. "Romania might be worried sick about you... He might be very worried about you and is crying in a corner." Bulgaria sighed. He knew that it could and most probably be true. Even though the nation was immortal and a vampire, he was still a scared little kid when it came to haunted things and places.

"We better go and find them before something very bad happens to everyone. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach." Bulgaria added as they duo exited the room. As their eyes fully adjusted to the even darker hallway, they took in every last detail. The floor was dark, almost black, not from dirt and mold but from the lack of light, the walls were a dark smoky gray. On closer inspection they could tell the walls were once white. The floor was littered with gaps, both large and small, some they could walk over, some that they could possibly jump over one some that took an entire hallway. Slowly and carefully they walked. They came to a closed door. Bulgaria took the doorknob and attempted to turn it. It wouldn't budge a millimeter. It was like it was just a decoration on the wall. Just like in England's story. Bulgaria shot a worried look at Moldova. "I don't think we're even close to being back at the summit." The floor then started to creak with heavy footsteps. The duo jumped as fell to the floor.

"It's coming closer!" Moldova nearly screamed at the other nation. Bulgaria could feel his heart get more rapid and harder as the steps got closer. Then a crash. He heard someone... or thing hiss. Slowly Bulgaria stood up and tried to peer down the dark hallway. He then took a step toward the sound.

"Are you crazy!" Moldova hissed. "You don't know what it is!" Bulgaria smiled at Moldova.

"We'll never know unless we go a check." He slowly walked down the dark hallway alone, the shadows made pictures of dark figures and other dark creatures of the night. His mind made it look more realistic as his nervousness soon took the best of him. He was just about to turn around but a sound he was very familiar with made him turn around. A more defensive hiss. Like one a young animal would make after it was injured. He remembered a certain someone make the same noise at him after he helped pull out a permanently damaged (as in cracked completely in two) fang. He nearly started to run but didn't want to scare this person. He quieted his footsteps so they could be barely heard against the old floor. He soon whispered in a soft tone. "Romania? Are you here?" He heard a yelp of fear and more clattering. "It's me... Bulgaria where are you?"

"Bulgaria?" the voice traveled down the hall. He was clearly scared.

"Yep!" Bulgaria dashed down the hall. "Where are you?" He came to a complete stop as a huge gap stopped him from getting to the other side. Bulgaria was surprised. He never knew how far sound could travel down these halls. "I have to go back. Moldova's here too. He'll get mad at me if I end up leaving him all alone here. Can you wait for me?" He waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'll try." Romania was clearly upset. Bulgaria turned back around only to face a light figure. It was a small girl, he left eye was missing, the socket was hollow with blood pouring from it, staining her light clothes and pale skin. His voice caught in his throat as the girl looked right at him. She smiled evilly as she slowly walked up to the nation. Then Bulgaria could feel invisible fingers tightly grip onto his throat, choking him. He fell to his knees as he tried to gasp for breath. He felt his head spinning as oxygen was being depleted from his already tired body. As the girl got closer, he noticed she wasn't much shorter then Wy. She must be at least a fifth grader in school. He felt something snap in his neck. A huge wave of pain flooded his body as he let out a yelp of pain before he ran out of air and passed out. The little girl laughed as she let the chocolate haired nation fall to the ground, blood dripped out of his mouth as she inspected the young man. After she was pleased with her work she turned away and down the hall. She was looking for more victims.

*~Hetalia~*

"Ow! I think I landed on my leg wrong!" Romano hissed as he tried to stand. Spain kneeled down to inspect his leg.

"You're right about that. You didn't break it so you just sprained it. Lucky huh?" Spain smiled at the tanned Italian. Romano pouted and looked away from Spain chuckled as he looked back at Italy and Germany. "Don't worry you two, he'll live." Italy smiled.

"Vee~ Fratello! That's good news right?" Italy asked his slightly older brother of a few minutes.

"Yeah, whatever." Romano answered. Spain looked around the room. It resembled closely to a classroom. With desks, a podium and a chalkboard. Spain looked at one of the cabinets. It was filled with black as the night string. It closely resembled hair. Spain looked back at Germany.

"What so you think this is?" Germany looked into the clear glass of the cabinet. It looked completely black. But with fine strings crisscrossing each other.

"It's clearly hair." Germany added after a few moments of looking. "Now a new question. Whose hair is it?"

"I want to see!" Italy jumped and peered it. A face appeared from the glass in a mocking grin. Italy screamed and tumbled back. It disappeared from sight was soon as the Italian screamed. Germany and Spain rushed to his side. Italy was breathing hard, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Whoa, Italy calm down." Spain said as he rubbed his back. Italy started coughing and slightly wheezing . "He really needs to calm down before he passes out." He told Germany. Germany quickly thought before he sighed.

"Pasta."

"Where?" Italy asked as he looked around. He was soon under control of his breathing. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened hermano?" Spain asked as soon as Italy was calmed down a bit. Romano looked at his brother as well. Curiosity got the better of him as he tried to look like he did care.

"I... I saw someone in the glass!" Italy soon said after his thoughts were also calmed.

"Someone in the glass?" All three of the said at once as they looked into the glass. They waited for a second, then a moment or two.

"I don't see anything." Romano said first. He looked at his brother who was shaking slightly. "I think you're just seeing things again. Maybe your medicine is wearing off." Italy looked away and sniffled. Italy did have a history with these kinds of episodes. Since being a bit of a Skitcerphernic he usually sees and hears things that he well shouldn't. Like that face for example.

"But I did see it! Why don't you look again."Italy suggested. To make Italy feel better they did. They waited a bit before they suddenly saw the face. It had a meaner look on its face but it was enough to make all of them scream and fall to the ground. Romano was so scared he lost control of himself as passed out.

"Oh no! Romano's down." Spain sighed as he made sure Romano didn't hurt himself further. "He's fine but was scared out of his skin." Spain chuckled slightly. He didn't want to admit that he felt the same way. Germany regained his composer quickly and sighed.

"It wasn't that scary, sure it made me jump but no way it would do that to me." He lied, he himself felt himself trying to calm down his heart beat in attempt to not focus on what had happen. Italy clung onto Germany's back and started shivering.

"I want to go home." Italy whined as he buried his face in Germany's jacket.

"We all do. So that you mention it, let's collect ourselves and find out way around.

"Can we wait for fratello to wake up? I mean he'll be really mad and will try to find his way around himself." Italy was just giving excuses, and Germany knew that. He had a point in them though, Romano being as stubborn as he is would go alone even if it scared him just to prove to everyone not to mess with him or for some other reason. A scream filled the halls, it reached to groups ears. It was blood curling and creepy like it was someone's last scream before they died a horrible death. Germany peeked out of the door and out into the hall. He saw nothing. He heard someone murmur and shift. He guessed it was Romano because he heard him yelling in Italian shortly after He sighed and returned to the room.

"What do you think you were doing!" Romano was yelling at Spain. "You could've gotten hurt!" Spain smiled at the Italian.

"Were you worrying about me Romano?" Spain chuckled as Romano's face turned a light shade of pink.

"No! I was serenely no worried about you! If you got hurt then who would carry me? Not the potato eater that's for sure." Romano crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the Spaniard. "And if you died then who would take care of me?" Spain chuckled at Romano and picked him up so that he was on his back.

"Shall we go look for everyone else? You know safety in numbers."

"You mean we're going out there! Now you must've hit your head very... very hard." Romano groaned as Spain ignored the Italian and looked at everyone else.

"We should go right? If we're fine then at least someone must be looking around too. Someone might need help like this one does." Romano rolled his eyes as Spain walked out of the room.

"Germany," Italy's voice sounded almost small as he tried to keep himself from screaming at the thought of all the stuff that could happen to them. "I really don't want to go. I'm really scared and what if something bad happens to us?" Germany grabbed Italy by his arm and pulled him along.

"Nothing will get you. It's just an old building, what we saw was only in our minds. You were scared and thought you saw something, but no one else did until you did. It's all in your mind." Italy tried to pull his arm free but with Germany's strength it proved useless.

"But Germany!" Italy cried. "I'm really scared! I don't want to go!" Germany pulled Italy harder which made the nation yelp. "Ow!" Italy had to quicken his pace to keep his arm from hurting. Soon they caught up with Spain and Romano just as they we about to go down a flight of stairs.

"So you caught up?"

"About time." Romano said as he looked away from the two.

"Fratello why do you have to be so mean!" Italy asked as Romano refused to look at them.

"Because you are such a scared cat! You never hold yourself up and you let everyone walk on you like your trash! This is why I should've been Italy all by myself! This is why everyone pushes us around!" Everyone looked at Romano like he shot everyone. Spain was the first to speak.

"Romano! What's your problem?" He hit the Italian upside the head making him squeak.

"Put me down!" Romano hissed and jumped off of Spain's back. "I don't want anyone to follow me okay! If I catch any of you then you'll regret it!" Romano quickly went the other way from the group. Italy had tears running down his face. Spain tried to comfort the youngest of the Italy's with words.

"Hey, you know he didn't mean it right? He's just grumpy and wants to go home too." The words never made it to Italy, he walked over to where Romano was headed.

"I have to go with him. He can't be alone." He whispered just over a whisper and started to run after his older brother.

Italy felt like he was running in circles. He searched for his brother high and low but still couldn't find him. A draft made him stop for a moment as he rubbed his arms. He looked round to see if any of the windows were opened. They weren't but they were all broken. Italy tried to convince himself that no one was there and that he was only imagining that it was cold. It didn't help. He turned around to see a young girl with black hair up to her waist. She wore a red dress that stopped pasted her knee. She had a bluish tint to her as she looked at the shivering Italian.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her words were slightly gurgled.

"I-I really don't know myself." He admitted as he looked at his feet. She looked only to be a fifth grader at the most.

"Then get out." She ordered. Italy jumped at the harshness of her voice.

"I really don't know how to. It's like a maze in here." She smirked ever so slightly as she detected fear in his voice.

"Too bad, now I'll have to kill you." Italy jumped back and fell to the floor.

"What? But you're so cute. Why would you want to kill someone?" Italy stuttered as he pushed himself away from the little girl.

"Why are you talking to me like that? I'll ring you neck so I can see you squirm and plead for your life." Italy's heart jumped to his throat, he felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He quickly got to his feet and started to run. The girl was laughing like she was enjoying herself. Italy ran up the closest flight of stairs and into the closest room. He closed the door hard and started to breathe hard. He looked around to see where he was. It was clearly a bathroom he knew that for sure. What caught his eye was the blood on the floor. It lead to one of the closed stalls. He slowly crept to one of the stalls and pushed it open. He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out of the room. He fell to the floor crying his lungs out. He scratched his nails on the ground and hit it hard with a closed fist. He saw the lifeless, hollow eyes of his brother. His harms were tightly tied behind his back as a noose was around his neck. He was there for some time before he was discovered. Italy started to pull on his hair as he tried to get his dead brother out of his mind. He saw that Romano had scratch marks on his neck. Like someone was pulling on him to make it more painful. He felt someone puck him up and he screamed again.

"Hermano, don't worry it's me Spain." Spain set him back down on his feet, he saw Germany too but not a close as Spain was.

"Spain... I... I..." Italy was still in shock he felt like someone else was watching them. Enjoying that someone was in pain.

"Come on. Just say it."

"I want to get out of here!"

**Me: Yay I finished this second chapter. I also finished the game Corpse Party with all the bad ends. I might... yeah I'll put in some of the bad ends. Most likely the cool ones. I'm sorry if you read my other stories and are wondering why I haven't updated on them but I'm making a new one. I simply have a huge case of writers block and none of my friends are helping much. They like the romance ones and they kind of refuse to read any of the horror ones. Don't worry, I'm writing a bit everyday to try to update some of them. So if you read any of my other stories them give me a shout out telling me to update. Oh please don't forget to review on this story. Every review helps plan how this is going to happen. also if there is a character you just want me to kill of go head a say it. I'll make the magic happen. **


	3. We're not Crazy

England hissed as he dusted himself off. He looked up at the roof. There were holes in the roof, but he knew better than just saying they lead right back to the real world summit. He was alone in a single room. He was not afraid of the dark but an unsettling feeling made its way to the pit of his stomach. The room this time almost seemed like an infirmary. He walked up to a desk to find a leather bound book which had the label of 'Diary'. He wondered who's it was. He tried to pick it up but it was almost like it was glued to the table. He then tried to open the book but it was stuck. It didn't have a lock on it but it was simply not opening.

A cold breeze met its way to the Englishman; he looked around for something to heat up. He soon found a space heater in the corner of the room. Inside was a packet of matches. The space heater was full of ash so it couldn't be lit, probably never again. He hissed in anger as he continued to look around. He looked inside some of the cabinets. In most were just medicine and tonics. In one was a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He looked in the last one. Inside was ha pair of large blood covered scissors. He slowly backed away and headed to the door. It was a traditional Japanese style sliding door. England was used to these due to meeting up with Japan every few weeks or so. He tried to slide it open but it was locked. Laughter from a small child echoed throughout the while room.

"Who's there?" England ordered. No answer. England tried to open the nearby window but it was stuck completely. Nothing would open it. Not even breaking the glass would do any good. England went to try the door again. He couldn't even get to the nook that helped slide it open. It was stuck closed with jet black hair. It was like a strong rope holding the two pieces together.

He decided to go get the rubbing alcohol but a sudden force pushed him back. The laughter was louder this time. He was pushed to the middle of the floor where a shadow like creature appeared in front of him. Fear stricken him hard as he ran up to the door. He tried to burn the hair with one of the matches. It did little to the hair, as the shadow crept closer to its victim he used another match to try to burn the hair. It did little again. The shadow quickly grabbed onto England he could feel the darkness cover him. He quickly broke free from its grasp and ran over to the farthest of the cabinets and grabbed the rubbing alcohol and splashed it on the hair, he then used the last of the matches to burn it. This time it burned the hair completely off. He slammed the door open and ran out. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He fell to his hands and knees panting. He clenched the left side of his chest with one of his hands as he thanked god that he was still alive.

He heard light footsteps creep up on him. Did the shadow follow him? He then felt a large weight settle on his back.

"Yo little bro." He could easily tell that it was his older brother Scotland. "What happened to you? It looks like you jumped into a pool or something.

"Get off." England hissed as he collapsed to the floor. He looked at his clothes and saw where the shadowy figure did grab him it left a trail. Something wet but it was clearly not water, more oily and sticky. "Eww." England said to himself but Scotland heard and laughed.

"So what happened?" He asked as he lit a new cigarette.

"I was attacked."

"By France again?" He exhaled the smoke.

"No, by something else. I could take care of France by myself if I wanted to." England murmured the last sentence under his breath.

"Well let's see what scared my little brother." He pulled England up to his feet and started to drag him. "So where is this thing?" He asked as he looked in all the doors.

"Let go! I don't want to die! You can if you want to but I don't want to die so let go of me!" England started to fidget around in Scotland's grip. He didn't really care; he was stronger than his younger brother.

"Stop being a baby. If you survived by yourself then you'll surely survive with two of us." Scotland pulled England back into the infirmary they looked around the room. Nothing happened. "See, nothing happened!" Scotland chuckled as he patted England on the back. England looked around the room, he couldn't believe it. Was Scotland really scary to look at or was he just like a deflector to the monster. England clung onto Scotland as they exited.

"How did you do that?" England ordered as they went out into the hall.

"Do what?" Scotland asked as he flicked the ash off the end of the cigarette. England sighed as he continued up to the third floor. He entered one of the rooms. It was a restroom. A bad feeling came over the two of them as they entered. England felt a stinging pain in his nose. He quickly wiped it. His hand was covered in blood. "Whoa England, what happened?" Scotland asked as he helped England stop the bleeding in his nose.

"Like I know." England hissed as he pushed Scotland's hands away. England started to open the stalls. When he came to the last one, a sick feeling came over him. He slowly opened it, it creaked open. The stall was completely blackened out. England stumbled back and started screaming. Scotland ran over to his younger brother and covered his mouth with his hands. He had to hold him down because he thrashed around so much. After about five minutes Scotland was able to calm the nation down.

"Are you okay?" He asked England. He nodded slightly. "What happened?" England shook his head, he wouldn't answer. Scotland hissed in anger as he looked into the stall. "Why can't I see anything? It's all black." He still wouldn't answer the question. "Answer me will you!" Scotland wanted to hit England right then and there and tell him to get a grip and stop being a baby, but he knew it wouldn't do anything but traumatize the nation even more.

"It's the Axis." Scotland turned to face England. "Someone died here... It was horrible. I can't tell who was killed or who did it." Scotland tried to think. He didn't know too many of the other countries well. He didn't want to get in the middle of his brothers fights after the two went their separate ways when they were younger. Scotland searched his mind to try to figure out who were the Axis.

"I'm sorry bro, who are they Axis?" England let out a shaky breath as he answered.

"Germany, Prussia, Romano, Italy, Japan and Austria."

"Oh." Scotland remembered Germany and Prussia. They were his drinking buddies. A few times he remembered that they said their names a few times in conversation. "I think I know them."

"Well... One of them died." England stated as he quickly ran out of the room. Scotland sighed and put out his cigarette. He walked out. England paced the hall murmuring things to himself.

"England are you..."

"STOP THAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING! My daughter turned seven this year; we're going out to celebrate. WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP LOOKING AT MY INSIDES! HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" England had a creepy smile on his face as he walked around saying creepy things. Scotland sighed and turned away and headed back to the stairs. As he started down he felt something push into him and he fell down the stairs. As he hit the floor hard, he coughed up blood, all the bones in his neck and head were broken, his blood pooled around him as he slowly died. England was at the top of the stairs as he laughed like a sadistic maniac. He walked past his broken brother and down the hall.

Denmark grunted as he pushed the broken beams off of himself. He sighed as he watched Norway and Iceland asleep but safe. He had already wrapped up Norway's bleeding arm. Iceland was the first one to wake up. He looked at Denmark with tired eyes. Denmark smiled at the part albino.

"Are you up Ice?" He slowly nodded as he moved out of Norway's protective embrace. Iceland straightened himself up as he walked over the fallen ceiling beams and fallen debris.

"Anko, what happened? All I remember is that Norway and I fell after the floor gave out." He looked around the room. It was like they were in the changing room of a pool. Iceland walked over to one of the faucets to the showers. No matter how hard he turned the knob no water would spray out. He raised an eyebrow as he tried with all the other knobs. "No water." Iceland plainly said Denmark jumped.

"What! Are you kidding me?" He started to freak out. He tried the knobs this time. He pulled and twisted so hard that the knob broke in his hand. "Uh-oh." Iceland sighed. Sudden he yelped and clenched onto his head. To the nation it felt like someone took a pair of scissors and repeatedly stabbed him in the head. Denmark ran over to the nation, who had clenched his teeth together so hard, he could hear the strain like they were about to break. "Ice calm down!" He put his arms on the younger's shoulders but he gasped as he suddenly latched onto the other.

"My head feels like it's splitting!" He cried as he held onto Denmark tightly. He buried his head into Denmark's shoulder as he took shaky breaths.

"Shh." Denmark made small circles in Iceland's back. Soon he felt his shoulder get damp. He slowly pushed Iceland away far enough to see that he did have a damp spot on his shoulder. He gently wiped his fingers against it. It was blood. "Iceland, you're bleeding…"Iceland wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. He was shocked by the amount of blood that was on him. Norway opened his eyes slowly as he sat up.

"This really doesn't help my head." Iceland complained, Denmark felt really bad that he couldn't do anything for the young nation. Norway came to his senses as he looked around at his surroundings.

"What happened?" He asked Denmark as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know, Iceland just started complaining about a really bad headache. Then his nose started bleeding badly." Norway took Iceland from the blond and had him sit on his lap.

"Stop it." Iceland complained. "I'm not a child!"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to help you." Norway shot back. He blew on his hand and pressed it against Iceland's forehead. It felt cold, almost like ice but more comfortable. Iceland sighed in relief as he could feel the pain subside slowly.

"Thank god you know magic." Denmark laughed as he sat by the other two nations.

"Now, what would you two do without me?" Norway joked in his monotone voice.

"I'll have a headache while Ice would complain about his." Denmark answered jokingly. Iceland pushed Norway's hand off his forehead.

"I'm good now, shall we go and find Finland and Sweden?" Iceland started as he stood up. "I'm sure Finland's worried about us more then we're worried about them."

"I'm not worried about Sweden, but I am worried about Finland." Denmark remarked as he and the other two Nordic's walked out of the locker room and out into the poll. The water looked like it was there for years. The water was a nasty looking green with large branches of trees and foliage. They walked around the side, trying not to fall in. Something shiny caught Iceland's eye, he picked up a key. It was labeled for the pump room.

"You think the pump room is hover here?" Iceland asked the two. They both shrugged suddenly a loud splash caught their ears.

~*Hetalia*~

"So where are we?" Prussia asked France as they walked the halls.

"I think England made this a joke again. He is so addicted to scary things like ghosts and that ever since he claimed to see some." France rolled his eyes as he remembered how England had tricked him by claiming that he revived Joan of Arc's ghost. He had believed him but England gave it away that he was tricking him out of five hundred dollars. The Englishman had started to laugh and tried to stop himself. France was not happy after.

"I'm blaming him." Prussia stated. They continued down the hall. They felt like something was following them. Every ten feet or so they would look back to see if they could sneak a peek of whoever was following them. They entered a long room. It was too dark to see down to the end.

"We better be careful." France started as they carefully walked to the end. France stopped Prussia quickly when a light blue glow caught his eye. In the corner, was a boy, he had blood dripping out of his mouth, He had his knees to his chest as he stared out in front of him. "Don't look into his eyes, I have a bad feeling. So it's best to not look at him." Prussia nodded. They tried not to look at the child, on a small table was a bloodied mail puller. Prussia quickly picked it up and they both ran out of the room.

As they walked back to the main room on the first floor they laughed a bit. Until France looked down the hall. He started to run down the hall as he pushed Prussia roughly aside.

"Ow!" He hissed. He watched for a second before he started after him. It was a room lined with lockers, he saw France in the corner. "Are you okay?" He asked as he gasped for breath.

"I thought I saw Canada."

"Really! Let's go and find him before something happens to him!" Prussia grabbed France and ran out of the room. They skidded to a stop as they saw the ghost boy, he started after them, France and Prussia quickly ran back and slammed to door behind them.

"He left the room!"

"That is totally not awesome! " Prussia complained as he peeked out of the crack in the door. "I think we can out run him... But I want you to go and run ahead of me." France flinched as he imagined something happening to Prussia because of him. He shook his head.

"No way! I'm not going to have you die because of me!" Prussia laughed.

"Fine how about we both go!" They nodded and bolted down the hall. The boy saw them and started after them. They quickly ran up the stairs and crashed into a wall. They stayed there gasping for breath. They waited for the ghost to catch up but after many minuets of waiting he never came. Prussia pulled himself up along with France and slowly walked into a room to rest for a bit. "I'm tired." Prussia gasped as he rested his head in him arms as he laid on the floor. France leaned against the wall and left himself slide down to the floor.

"Apparently running for our lives can make someone really tired." They both shared a laugh. Rapid footsteps echoed down the hall. The door was slammed open. It was Canada, he had a bad cut on his forehead, blood trailed down the side of his face as tears stained his face.

"Oh my goodness." He threw himself to France and clung to him with dear life. "I'm not alone!" He sobbed into Frances shirt. France was frozen, he didn't know how to react. He held Canada closer he was on the verge of crying himself. Now all he needed to know was if England and America were alright.

"Canada, are you alright?" France whispered to the blond. He started to stroke the blonds' hair as he hummed to him.

"I'm alright but I was so scared, I didn't know if anyone else was here or not. I kept seeing things and I thought I was going crazy." Canada whimpered as he tried to calm himself. As Prussia watched the heartwarming reunion he had a bad feeling in his stomach as he couldn't stop worrying about West, Italy and Spain. He had to shake it off as he smiled at the two. He slowly got up and was about to exit but was stopped by Canada. "Prussia, are you okay?" Prussia smiled and nodded.

"I'm a bit worried about my brother." Canada and France got up off the floor.

"Then let's go and find him." France smiled at Prussia. Prussia smiled and they all exited the room. Two children, two girls were giggling as they silently followed the trio. They had a light blue hue to them as they walked a few inches off the floor.

**Me: Here's chapter three. I had a hard time picking where to stop it at. Thanks to everyone who reads this story. I would love it if you'll review too. So tell me if you love it, hate it, or you want me to update on any of my other stories!**


	4. Closed Spaces

Japan walked the halls of the main floor. Suddenly, a blue flame appeared in front of the Asian. It laughed at him, almost mockingly.

"That's disrespectful." Japan hissed angrily at the flame.

"I think it's just funny how all of you look and look but you can't find each other." The flame told the nation in a teasing way.

"I will find someone. Even if I have to tear up this whole place, I will find them." Japan sounded serious which made the flame laugh again.

"No matter what, you can't find anyone. You can hear them but you cannot see them. They are here yes but in another version of this summit. Within these 'closed spaces' whatever you hear or see could been the past or a cry from the future. You can never be too sure. Now you see the dead bodies that litter these halls? Well they could be your friends or even your family. Who knows?" Japan was caught back. He was shocked. What he heard could've already happened, even worse it could happen any minuet and he couldn't do anything. The flame started to laugh.

"It's going to be fun, watching you try to find your way while you listen to everyone scream." At that last remark, it disappeared. Japan fell to his knees. He felt himself start to shake uncontrollably. Horrible thoughts ran through his head. Then one image stayed with him as he thought of his friends and family. In the second floor, as you headed up to the restrooms where a carcass, you couldn't even tell the gender. The body was thrown across the wall at high speed and blood and the insides where splattered everywhere. Nothing could identify the body and it seemed fresh, like someone just did it. Japan shook his head. No it couldn't be. Japan opened one of the doors. It leads to the outside but also to a second wing of the building. As he walked in to the second building, the air seemed very thick. Almost like all the windows were closed, air tight and was never opened. It gave Japan a killer headache. He decided to keep the door open to air it out and to have it calm down his head.

He walked down the largest flight of stairs; soon a sound of a piano rang in his ears. His spirits were high now. It could be Austria-san! Japan thought as he quickly opened the door to the room. Sadly no one was there, but the piano was still playing. A bad feeling came over Japan as he stayed in that room, he quickly got out of the room. The feeling didn't make him feel any better. He ended up going through the entire second wing. The last room, was at the very top of the stairs. Japan couldn't open it, it was locked, he could clearly hear a voice on the other end of the door. A large shadow covered Japan, slowly e turned around but he didn't have time to even scream as a knife was thrust into his ribcage. It punctured one of his lungs as they started to fill with blood. He slowly looked up, all he saw as black hair and an evil smile on his face.

~*Hetalia*~


End file.
